FIG. 1 is a partly exploded view of a lamp receptacle 2 employed in a conventional projection apparatus for holding a lamp module (not shown) therein. The lamp receptacle 2 generally includes a receptacle body defining a receiving space, and having a peripheral wall 10 confining a front side of the receiving space and an upper opening 20 for access to the receiving space, a filter glass 6, and a fixing structure.
As shown, the peripheral wall 10 is formed with an aperture 22. The filter glass 6 is disposed in the receiving space behind the aperture 22. The lamp module (not shown) is disposed in the receiving space behind the filter glass 6 so that the light beams emitted therefrom extend outwardly from the receptacle body through the aperture 22 in the peripheral wall 10 via the filter glass 6. The fixing structure includes a holding frame 8 disposed behind the filter glass 6 and three screws 12. The holding frame 8 is formed with a central hole in alignment with the aperture 22 in the peripheral wall 10. The screws 12 extend through the holes 24a in the holding frame 8 to fasten into the threaded holes 24b in the peripheral wall 10, thereby confining the filter glass 6 between the peripheral wall 10 of the receptacle body and the holding frame 8.
Once the aforesaid lamp receptacle 2 is mounted in the conventional projection apparatus, a user can access the interior of the receptacle body only via the upper opening 20. In case of removing the holding frame 8 (due to breakage of the filter glass 6), the user must use a special tool or kit to remove the screws 12. Since the screws 12 extend in a direction transverse to the extendible direction of the assembler. The special tool is not always available. Alternately, a new one can replace the damaged lamp receptacle 2. Replacement of a new lamp receptacle may result in additional manufacturing cost and inconvenience to the assembler.